Of Ball Caps and Thieves
by Jenye
Summary: The material was worn and tattered, the outdated logo was all but torn off, and it even had several holes on the sides. As far as baseball caps went, this was a rather pathetic example of one. And it was Bellamy's favorite. Well, almost.


**Author's Note: **Greetings, friends! This is my first fic into The 100 fandom, but if you've been reading my works for The Hunger Games then welcome! I'm glad we have another fandom in common. Please note that this story is AU-ish. It follows the broad storyline of the show/book series, but I've mostly just wrote a fun little one-shot within that world that doesn't really go along with any certain episode. Also, if you read my other stories, never fear! And update for _Lone Star State of Mine_ is just around the corner and then another Everlark story will be started!

**This story is NOT beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Of Ball Caps and Thieves**

**Summary:** The material was worn and tattered, the outdated logo was all but torn off, and it even had several holes on the sides. As far as baseball caps went, this was a rather pathetic example of one. And it was Bellamy's favorite. Well, almost.

* * *

He had barely made it on to the drop ship, but that didn't stop him from stuffing the old bill into his back pocket before climbing on to vessel that would undoubtedly take him — along with 99 others — to a "burning through the atmosphere" kind of death. But his sister was on that ship and he wasn't about to let her go it alone. He never would.

And then they had survived.

That was the twist no one saw coming. Sure, some may have put on a brave face or the naïve might have prayed for a chance, but almost everyone — including most making this voyage — had counted them out before they had even latched themselves in. They were a group of juvenile delinquents; their home wasn't losing much. They were honestly gaining more from them being sent to earth. Oxygen was the price of a life nowadays. And Jaha had sold his soul — and unknowingly his son — for that prize.

Getting back to earth had turned out to be the easy part of their mission. Adjusting was a whole new nightmare. Between learning survival skills and battling each other for their opinions to be heard it's a surprise they didn't have more casualties than they did. Mount Weather was on the horizon and for the time being nearly forgotten as they simply continued to try and survive.

With each day came a new trial they had to face, be it from each other or their surroundings. And when they found out they weren't alone? Well, needless to say that had been a countless amount of sleepless nights for Bellamy and Clarke. Arguments were a constant conversation status for the two as they fought to figure out how best the handle this discovery. Of course, his was to be prepared for battle always and hers had been one of a more pacifist nature.

Even now he rolls his eyes remembering her sitting atop her peaceful, high horse trying to convince him that trying to form a bond was the best option. Bonding. Yes, because these grounders were going to be completely accepting of others coming into their territory. Sure, even if they meant no harm they were still trespassing on prime hunting ground.

And then Jasper was taken.

Peace went along with him. And they pressed through and they had struggled, but they grew stronger. Not only their group as a whole, but his leadership along side their Princess. _His_ Princess.

Somewhere between trying to survive another hour, arguing about absolutely everything, and depending on each other the line between partners and more blurred together. He couldn't be certain exactly when he started looking for her first thing in the morning or needing to speak with her every night before he fell asleep. But that was his life now. And he was certain he didn't want another.

Their first few weeks here now seemed like a distant past, but through their growing pains and struggles they had managed to make this band of misfits into a strange, unified family. Their future was still a complete mystery with the perspective of the Ark following them down here, their relationship with the Grounders an uneasy cease fire — for now, and Mount Weather ever looming.

But daily life seemed stable and Bellamy even found himself falling into a routine — a routine that had long since ceased to exist his beloved ball cap.

That piece of his life had been lost almost as soon as they stepped off the drop ship. He can't be certain as to when, but his search efforts for the object weren't nearly as strong as they could have been. Life and responsibilities had taken him far away from remembering its importance.

And then he saw it.

They were gathering and organizing supplies for the winter months. He and several others are building a new compartment to hang extra meat from their hunting trips. He has just bent down to pick up the next piece of wood when he sees the familiar blur of golden locks. And just like always, his eyes immidately gravitated in her direction.

She is stepping out of the drop ship with a boy walking next to her. He holds his left wrist close to his body in the makeshift sling Clarke has put together for him. She is speaking with him about something before giving him a warm smile. The two separate, but Bellamy's eyes never leave her and the new piece of attire she wears atop her head.

Her normal hairstyle had changed to accommodate the piece of worn navy material. Her tussled strands pulled through the back, leaving that beautiful, long column of her neck completely exposed. Bellamy swallows hard as he remembered the last time he had been privileged enough to be close to that sensitive, porcelain skin.

_He had awoken early this morning to feeling her lips against his shoulder. The sun hadn't even begun its slow assent into the sky and already he felt wide-awake beneath her touch. His flesh burned even in the cooling climate. _

_The chill in the air should instantly get his mind to the work on everything still needing to be completed. The tents still left to line with animal hides, more storage needing to be built, and their ongoing hunt for supplies. He should wake before the sun to get the day's to-do list together. Get ahead of the never-ending demand. Because that's what a leader did. And he was their leader. _

_But their _other_ leader had a rather strong hold on his attention as she roused him into the land of the living. Her lips were soon joined in their exploration by her hands. He rarely needed much time at all to be completely ready for her and this morning was no different. His erection rubbed against the coarse material of the fur atop them before he felt her fingers enclose around him._

_His low groan was immediate and he swore he felt her lips turn upward against his neck. She lets her tongue slide against the flesh below his ear before nipping at it. Her bare leg had already started to hike up over his and he allowed his hand to grip the soft skin of her thigh._

"_Think we can wake up the _entire_ camp this time?" She whispered into his ear and his blood nearly boiled over. _

_Without thinking he changed their position, using her leg as leverage to get her on her back. He easily settled between her legs as his lips connected with hers in a passionate kiss. She whimpered against his lips as his hard cock moved against her soaked center. Her nails scraped down his back and her legs came to wrap around his hips. _

_With one well-practiced motion, he slid home and they both sigh into each other. This isn't foreign territory anymore. This is where they belong. _

_And now was his mission to make sure their entire camp knew it. Again. _

"Bellamy!" A voice shakes him from his thoughts and it doesn't go unnoticed that Clarke also looks in his direction with a knowing smirk.

"What Murphy?" He growls, harsher than intended.

"Is that how you treat your meal ticket?" He smirks as three others behind him come in dragging their latest kills. "Now if you could just hurry up building that fucking unit. We're beginning to think we're getting too good at this."

_And if we're not careful, the grounders are going to get the same impression._ Bellamy thinks, but simply watches as the hunting team carries their kill to the cleaning station. It was survival of the fittest and sometimes he thinks they spent too much time being just on the edge of fit in order to stay alive.

"We're damned if we do. Damned if we don't." Miller mumbles next to him as he lines up his side of the unit.

Apparently Bellamy isn't the only one aware of their rock and hard place situation. And it is only going to get harder with the two other very real problems no one seems to want to talk about: The Ark coming down and Mount Weather ever near. It might be easy to get lost in their little camp of daily struggles, but deadlier ones loom just ahead.

That reality was is far from his mind.

"Hey Miller," Her voice hits his ears like a soothing ointment to his troubled thoughts. "I need to check that cut above your eye. It's been several days, I need to make sure it's not getting infected."

She comes to stop just next to Bellamy. Her proximity to him is always closer than she stands to most. His arm always brushes against hers and the current is instant. Sometimes she'll glance his way, but right now she is all business and her attention focused on her patient.

She is all business in _his_ goddamn hat.

And she looks fucking good in it. The dark, dirty material contrasts her fair complexion perfectly and the possessive nature in Bellamy goes into overdrive. And although it is a small symbol it still stirs him with desire. She is his in every way — just as he is hers.

"Where'd you get the new hat, Princess?" He asks offhand, his eyes freely wandering her form.

Miller must see this as a loaded question and doesn't do anything to move toward Clarke, but she refuses to look to her right. Just because she is standing next to him — because she craves some degree of closeness — does not give him the right to interrupt her daily responsibilities. She doesn't interrupt his. Often.

"I feel like I've seen it somewhere before." Bellamy continues to muse, crossing his arms over his chest. His body instinctively leans toward hers, like a magnet drawn to her charge over him.

She chances him a glance before stepping away toward Miller. Her eyes linger on his for a brief second, but it's a challenging stare. One that makes him smirk as he watches her reach out to continue her work with the boy beside them. And for as much as he loves to get under her skin — or under her in general — he lives to watch her in her element. Caring for others. In their limited lifetime it's a breath of fresh air.

"Looks good." She says, readjusting the bandage she's just looked under before stepping back. "Make sure to keep that dry and come see me tomorrow and we'll change it."

"Thanks Clarke."

Clarke gives them both a tight smile and turns on her heels to leave them. Bellamy can't help but let out a low laugh as he glances at Miller before taking off after her. Her short strides are no match for his long ones and he's beside her again in seconds.

"So is this a new look?" He asks, his hands sliding into his pockets as he walks with her.

"I'm pretty busy today, Bellamy. And so are you." Clarke clips. "Can we swap fashion advice later?"

"We'll be swapping a lot more than fashion advice later." His voice is low so only she can hear.

She strides ahead of him and he lets her before he comes to a complete stop. The blush and smirk on her lips isn't as hidden as she'd like it to be.

* * *

It's late. Later than he wanted to be finished with his day, but the camp's morale has been at an all time high and he wanted to feed into it. He wanted it to be this way forever, but that looming cloud never strays far. He takes every good day for all its worth.

Bellamy was ready to turn in when he saw Clarke silently excuse herself. He watched from across the fire as she ducked into the shadows and headed in the direction of their tent. He would have walked away just then, but Jasper had a group of them all going with the animated stories of their hunting trips from the past few days. Even Octavia's laughter could be heard — a rarity since her moments with Lincoln. The moment was one to remember. And he couldn't walk away.

But now he is wishing he had. His blood runs warmer than normal with the zing of moonshine tingling just beneath his surface. The sounds of the impromptu party around the campfire have started to die away, but there is still quite a few trying to make it last.

He expects Clarke to be asleep when he enters their makeshift home, even though he sees the dim glow of a small torch. She's admitted to him only once how she's gotten used to his body next to her when she sleeps. She doesn't feel completely comfortable without it. It was after that she started leaving a torch lit until he could crawl in beside her. It wasn't often they went to bed without the other, but times like these meant she'd be curled against the farthest part of the tent. Her sleeping body awaiting his.

Or so he assumed.

Bellamy's mouth instantly dries when he moves past the flap of their tent. Within seconds he's seemingly lost all ability to move as he takes in Clarke's gloriously naked form. Her hair now falls past her shoulders, ticking the sensitive flesh just above her rosy nipples. Her beautiful legs are crossed at her ankles as she leans back on her hands. Bellamy swallows as he unashamedly assesses her gorgeous body. She's absolutely bare except for the ball cap sitting atop her head.

_His_ ball cap.

"I found it on the drop ship one day while I was organizing the medical supplies." She says conversationally, like her current state hasn't just stopped his heart. "I tossed it to the side until I saw the name all but worn on the inside."

Bellamy had long ago used a marker to write his last name on said hat, in case it was ever lost. And now he is thanking every blessed deity he can for being so possessive of the item even as a young child. He wants to speak, tell her just how perfect she looks. How she is every fantasy of his come to life, but words seem lost.

"I was going to give it to you that day but then you pissed me off over something to do with the camp's walls…"

Everything to do with the camp's security walls had been settled almost months ago. Long before Bellamy could have even imagined being in this situation with her. His heart swelled at the realization and he can't help the genuine grin that formed on his lips as she continues to tell him about how she'd decided she'd simply hang on it.

"I was waiting for the perfect time." Clarke finishes, her voice a breathless whisper. Her arousal nearly taking over all of her senses and watching her this close to the edge is about all Bellamy can handle.

Still, he says nothing as he lets his jacket fall from his shoulders and drop to the ground. Then he tugs off his t-shirt to follow. Clarke's smoldering eyes watch him the entire time and he realizes he likes being on display for her. But now is not the time for foreplay. Clarke has made that all but obsolete with this little stunt.

His knee presses against the homemade mattress and Clarke's legs uncross to allow him to land in the place he so desires. But first he rests on his knees in front of her, moving to hover over her. His eyes stare into hers as he gently pulls the bill of the hat and removes it from her head. The article of clothing is certainly something he wants to see her in more often, but for the closeness he desire from her means it's going to do nothing but get in the way.

Bellamy's lips just land on hers when he hears her whisper, "How's my timing?"

"Perfect." He responds before deepening the kiss and leading her to lie back.

Her fingers tangle in his hair as his weight presses her into the mattress below them. Her skin feels like fire in this cool night air and again the chill should call him to his responsibilities to the camp, but right now his most important responsibility is withering beneath him.

He lets his hand have a mind of its own and lightly trace down her naked side. He reaches between them, needing contact with her heated core. His fingers make easy circles around her clit, causing Clarke's hips to buck against his still clothed cock. Even with the rough barrier, Bellamy can feel her need for him is nearly as powerful as his for her.

It does nothing but encourage his actions. His fingers move from her swollen bud to dip just inside her entrance. Clarke's gasp causes her lips to break away from his heated kiss to tilt her head back in pleasure. She is always beautiful, but Bellamy feels a sense of pride rise in the midst of passion at the fact that he's one of the few to see her at her most beautiful. It's a sight he could stare at forever.

But soon his Princess is getting antsy and his fingers' shallow thrusts are doing nothing but driving her mad. He can't help but smirk at the way she forcefully pulls at the buckle of his pants. They're far past any shyness and her take-charge attitude in bed has long since been discovered to be one of Bellamy's downfalls. He can barely say "no" to this woman on an even playing field, but when she's naked and demanding from him? He's completely hers.

That doesn't mean he won't take his precious time giving her what she wants. He removes his fingers from inside her, making a show of licking her juices off his two digits. She groans at his obvious teasing and runs a hand over his erection, pressing painfully against the fabric barrier she's trying to remove.

"I need you now, Bellamy." She pleads, scrapping her fingers across his defined stomach.

"Your wish is my command, Princess." Bellamy grins, but hides it by kissing along the slender column of her neck and dragging his lips across each harden nipple before pushing off her completely. He stands momentarily to remove his pants, never letting the view before him go unnoticed.

Clarke's chest heaves and even in the dim firelight he can see the blush that creeps far past her cheeks. Her legs are spread for him and it's nearly maddening how much she possesses him. Once he's just as naked as she is, he makes slow work of coming to be above her again. He first reaches for her ankle and kisses the delicate bone on the inside before moving up to nip at her knee. His lips linger just around her coarse curls, her scent nearly overwhelming all of his senses. His mouth waters with the need to taste her, but he knows Clarke all too well.

She past teasing and he's exactly what she wants. All of him. So instead he continues his journey upward, dipping his tongue in her navel as he goes. Finally when he reaches her lips he lets his body rest atop her. His breath mingles with hers and he simply lets the moment happen. She's everything he never would have had the mind to ask for. She's perfect. And she's his.

And its moments like this that make everything they go through worth it. They wouldn't have happened on the Ark. They wouldn't have happened anywhere else.

Clarke isn't going to let him get too lost though, because she's seen this in him before. She knows when Bellamy's thoughts tend to take over and as much as she loves his mind she knows better in moments like these.

That's when he feels her thighs tighten around his waist and before he's entirely wrapped his mind around it, she's used her seemingly impossible strength to switch their positions. She straddles atop him and looks nothing short of a goddess sitting above him.

"Watch me." She purrs, running her hands up her body.

Bellamy's eyes never leave hers. And slowly he feels her begin to lower herself on his cock. The temptation to close his eyes at the sensation is hard to ignore, but he fights it off in order to see her look of ecstasy.

Once he's fully seethed within her, Clarke pauses to simply enjoy the familiar fullness of her lover. But it only lasts for a second before she's rolling her hips experimentally and reaching to tangle her fingers with Bellamy's. He's completely lost in her and the motion of her hips.

The rhythm she sets is a steady one that causes her breasts to bounce in the most delicious way. Bellamy's hands tighten around hers as he pulls her down to him. As much as he loves watching her above him, he craves more contact tonight. When her bare breasts come to rub against his chest he groans in approval. And his lips connect with hers.

His hips thrust upward to meet her grinding motions and the new angle must hit her just right because soon Clarke is gasping his name as her hips lose their fixed rhythm. Clarke releases Bellamy's hands from hers so she can grasp his face gently. Her forehead comes to rest against his as she continues to move, too lost to truly focus on kissing him.

Instead their lips mingle together. Their breath is ragged and their moans mirror each other's. Bellamy's hands reach to grip Clarke's hips, helping her to keep a somewhat steady movement against him, but there's really no use since they are both a breath away from going over the edge.

"I love you." He gasps uncharacteristically and it's enough to send them both spiraling into the abyss.

Clarke's back arches as she bucks against him frantically, her walls milking him of every last drop he gives willingly. His fingers dig into the flesh of her hips and he'll realize later that it's enough to leave lasting marks.

She falls against him, riding out the last wave her orgasm quietly. His arms are around her and he's placing light kisses into the tangled hair that falls around her shoulders. His own chest heaves as he tries to regain some composure. It's not until now that he really starts to be bothered by the chill in air. And although Clarke doesn't seem to be notice, he knows she'll be cold here soon.

Bellamy takes it upon himself to slowly start to move them. Clarke's only protest is a small groan as he slides out of her. He turns to lay her next to him and she willingly goes to lie on her back. He then reaches for the animal furs they'd all but forgotten about moments earlier and places them over her and him.

Soon he's scooting up next to her and she instinctively moves to wrap herself around him. She rests her head on his chest as his arms go around her body.

"So does that mean I get to keep the hat?"

"Not a chance."

"Jasper, I want you and Wells to take a small group into the woods to collect firewood. We'll need more than what we have to even get a head start on winter." Bellamy rests his hands on his hips as he goes through the morning assignments with everyone. "Murphy, where are we on our meat supply?"

Murphy steps up to give an update that Bellamy is sure he should be listening to, but just then he sees Clarke step off of the drop ship. She's speaking with Raven animatedly and laughing about something, but as beautiful as her smile is it's not what he's drawn to.

It's the navy blue ball cap sitting atop her head. Again. And this time it's on backwards.

A fire inside him stirs and he's all but undone when she looks up and gives him a knowing wink before going right back into her current conversation.

* * *

**Author's Note(pt 2):** Hope you enjoyed! This is what a quiet Thanksgiving will put in your mind. Hope you all had a fabulous Thanksgiving(to my American friends) and a fabulous end to your week to the rest of you!


End file.
